Sadistically Artistic
by YungVodkaDikost
Summary: Going to college would finally be the do-over that Hidan needed. Who knew adding an energetic blond with an obsession with clay and art would make him see the world in a whole different light? Rated T for Hidans foul mouth a possible adult situations. Rating may change.


**I should really stop starting stories but this plot bunny would not leave me alone until I wrote it, so here we are. I'm going to end up shaving my fingers down to stubs at the rate I'm going. But oh well, it's totally worth it if people enjoy it, right? I plan on finishing all of my stories so I'll probably just start rotating the stories I update. :)**

 **Anyway!**

 **I do not own Naruto or its characters, just the plot to this story.**

 **Warning: There will be some manly love here and it's going to be my first time writing such a thing. I'm not bold enough to attempt to write man sex yet so this will be rated T for the time being. If the story is liked enough, I might consider attempting a manly lemon.**

 **If you enjoyed, please leave a review, favorite, and follow!**

 **S Lyubov'yu,**

 **Casper!**

For Hidan, going leaving for college was more of a blessing than anything. What with an alcoholic mother and a father that was never around, there wasn't much to leave behind. Hence why after he had received his high school diploma, he had immediately returned to the shithole he called a home and packed up everything he owned and packed it into his truck. He hadn't even bothered saying goodbye to his mother, she would have been too drunk to care that her only child was leaving anyways. She probably wouldn't notice he was gone until her booze ran out and she needed money. Hidan clicked his tongue in annoyance as he remembered all the times his mother had all but kicked his door down in search of his wallet.

Now there were a few things that the silver haired nineteen-year-old prided himself on, and those were his religion and his assholish personality. He practiced a religion that seemed almost dead, rarely anybody practiced Jashinism anymore. He had stumbled upon texts about it buried deep in his school's library back in middle school. It was obvious by the rosary that hung around his pale neck that he was completely devoted and wouldn't be swayed away from his beliefs, even if it meant being labeled an outcast throughout his middle school and high school careers. He didn't mind it one bit though, he had no time for shallow people.

If people couldn't accept him for who he was, fuck them. He wasn't about to change just because somebody disapproved of what religion he practiced. It wasn't like he followed the book to a T. He refused to sacrifice helpless animals just to appease a God. He wasn't _that_ sadistic. Sure people thought he was because of his cursing problem or the fact that he had a bit of an anger problem, he could be a nice guy if he really wanted to.

But what fun was that?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Hidan drove down the freeway, he couldn't help but wonder what poor sucker would be stuck with him as a dorm mate for the year. He really hoped that he wouldn't be stuck with some stuck up moron with a pole rammed to far up their ass. He'd probably kill them before he felt the need to kill himself. He couldn't stand rich people, they always seemed to think that they were better than him and everybody else just because they had a little extra dough to throw around. The silver haired teen had grown up on the bottom of the food chain, from a young age he had learned how to care for himself.

If you couldn't take care of yourself in the slums, you were as good as dead.

But that was the life he had lived and he wasn't about to change himself for his roommate's sake. If they didn't like the way he acted, they could deal with it or get the hell out.

Hidan bit back a groan of annoyance when he passed another sign on the road, he still had another hour to go before he reached Iwagakure University. That hour couldn't go by fast enough, he had been sitting on his ass so long that he wasn't even sure that he had an ass _left_. He was sure that it had all but fallen off about two hours back when he passed through some rainy ass city called Ame. He smirked at the thought of his ass melting off from the rain.

' _Twisted ass version of the Wicked Witch of the West type shit right there.'_ , he thought with a snort.

Finally, after another agonizingly boring hour, Iwa came into sight. Hidan didn't think he'd been so happy to see a sign for a town in his life. He let out a long sigh of relief and took the exit towards the college. Now that his car drive was over, he hoped that he wouldn't have to wait in a long ass line just to get his parking pass. All he wanted at that moment was a hot shower, a nap, and to unpack his shit. But of course, he knew that things just couldn't be that simple. With that in mind, he resisted the urge to bash his skull in on his steering wheel. The only thing that was holding him back from doing such was the fact that he didn't exactly feel like cleaning his own blood off of any part of his car. Especially the place where he put his hands.

Now Hidan wasn't germaphobic by any means, he just didn't like tainting his hands with anything too dirty. Not that he was afraid of getting a little dirty, he'd grown up in the slums. The slums practically screamed dirt and grit. If anything, he just took pride in the fact that now he could actually keep himself clean and not have to wonder when he'd be able to get his next shower.

For once it seemed as if Lady Lucky had decided to take pity on him, it looked like he wasn't going to have to wait an eternity to get his parking pass. He could almost feel the hot streams of water loosening his back muscles. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts before rolling up to the window, hi registration papers in hand. The sooner this was done, the better.

"Name?", a gruff man asked from outside his window.

"Hidan Molitva.", the silver haired teen replied, handing the man his papers.

The man outside his window quickly looked over the papers in his hand, highlighting certain parts with a highlighter in his hand. The point of him doing such a thing was beyond Hidan but he wasn't about to start asking questions. He wasn't about to make himself wait for the man to be done any longer than he had to. He didn't exactly have the patience of a saint after all.

After a couple more minutes of waiting, Hidan was greeted with his paperwork being tossed back into his car and into his lap.

"You're good to go, just take the next left and it'll take you straight to your building. Welcome to Iwa University.", the man greeted in a bored tone.

' _Well, doesn't he just seem happier than shit to be here.'_ Hidan thought with a roll of his eyes. He nodded his head at the man before rolling his window back up and driving forward, following the directions that the man had given him.

To say that the building that housed his dorm was huge was an understatement, Hidan was sure he had never seen a bigger building in his entire life. This place was just begging for him to get lost. He shrugged his shoulders, deciding that there was no use in dwelling on that possibility now. He weaved his truck through the parking lot, looking for a spot that wasn't located far away from the entrance of the building. He didn't have a whole lot to carry in, but the thought of having to carry it all half a mile to the buildings entrance really didn't sound like a fun idea.

After about ten minutes of searching, he pulled his truck in next to a stylish black car, he wasn't sure what the model of the car was, but it looked like it costed a fortune.

 _'Fucking rich people..',_ he thought sourly.

Now, Hidan wasn't the type of guy to judge someone based on how much money they had, money wasn't everything. But he still couldn't fight off the small tinge of jealousy that passed through him when he took in the beautiful car he was parked next to.

 _"I'll jut make sure not to ding the fucking thing with my door and we'll call it good.'_ , he thought with a nod of his head, a few stray silver hairs flopping into his face. With a small huff of frustration, he blew a short burst of air at the offending hairs, blowing them from his face.

He cut the engine to his truck and opened his door slowly, careful not to smack the car next to him, he really couldn't afford to pay for any damages to property at the moment. He stepped out of his truck and swiftly made his way to the flatbed of his truck and dropped the tailgate. He figured hat the best course of action would be to haul as much of his shit in as he could in one trip.

' _Gotta single mom the shit outta this. Pack mule status here I fucking come.'_ he thought with a snort.

He started to pile as much stuff as he could onto his back, trying to keep himself from coming up with anymore phrases that he could use in this situation. Three backpacks, two duffle bags, and a random ass box later, Hidan started to make the short trek up to the building entrance. All he would have to do once he got in there was get his room number and key and he could start unpacking.

' _Shower first, motherfucker.'_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

After talking to one of the dorm heads for the building, an interesting man the had his face buried in a porn novel, Hidan was finally on his way to his dorm room. He wasn't sure if his room being on the second floor of the building was a blessing of a curse. It was nice because he didn't have to haul his shit up a million flights of stairs, but he was sure with there being five floors above him that the sound was going to be anything but wonderful. He made a quick mental note to but himself some noise canceling headphones as soon as possible. He had a feeling that once exams came around that they would become his best friend when he was trying to study. If he even decided to study. It was a little up in the air at the moment. He'd figure that shit out when he got that far.

With a mental shrug, Hidan started his short journey to his second floor dorm. To say the least, walking up the stairs with his body weighed down and probably a little wider than normal was a little awkward. He found himself bumping into the walls with his bags, it almost made him feel like he needed a diet. But then he would mentally slap himself and remind himself that he was being one with all the single mothers in the world. Less trips the better. With that in mind, Hidan continued his awkward journey up the stairs and towards his new home for the next however many years.

He still hadn't chosen a major so how long he was going to be in this place was a complete mystery. He supposed that he would just have to figure out what he wanted to do with his life along the way. For now, he just wanted a shower. And maybe a burrito. Yeah, a burrito sounded real nice right then, Considering he hadn't eaten much of anything during his car ride to the college.

When Hidan saw his dorm room come into sight, he was half tempted to drop to his knees and praise Jashin for hours. Before he could go through with his thoughts, the bags on his back made themselves known, signaling that he needed them off his back as soon as humanly possible. He walked up to his door, the number _14_ dangling from the door in a boring fashion. He shrugged it off and fished through his pockets, searching for the key that the pervert from the desk downstairs had given him.

He made quick work of the door's lock and pushed the door open, instantly being assaulted with the smell of instant ramen, a little too much teenage angst to be healthy, and clay. How the hell someone could manage to make their room smell like such things was beyond him but he wasn't about to question it. It seemed like the room was empty and that his new dorm mate wasn't in the room. He shuffled his way into the room and dumped his bags on the bed that was clearly his. It wasn't made while the other one was, it was pretty obvious.

Once his bags were set down and his back was free from their weight, Hidan bent backwards, reveling in the satisfying sound of his back popping into place. He resisted the urge to moan with how great it felt, but stopped himself. That would have sounded both gay and awkward. And he was neither of those things.

At least, that's what he told himself.

Hidan straightened himself back up and took a better look at the room he was going to be calling home for Jashin knows how many years. Two small nightstands stood next to each of the beds in the room, Hidan made a mental list of things he would need, an alarm clock was at the top of that list. The alarm on his phone wouldn't be loud enough to wake him for his slumbers. He slept like a damn rock. A train could burst through the wall next to him and he'd probably just snort and roll over.

The walls were a pale cream color, he spotted small tan smears on his roommates side of the room. What those smears were, we didn't know. Probably clay judging by the smell. It wasn't a bad smell, but he didn't want to have his own walls smeared with the gunk. Hopefully his roommate would have enough common sense to keep his clay away from his side of the room. He shrugged it off for now, he'd just lay down a few ground rules later whenever his roommate returned. One thing he _was_ grateful for, was the fact that it didn't seem like he would be rooming with a jock. He wouldn't have to smell the constant stench of sweat, BO, and too many steroids.

He broke out of his momentary thoughts when he took a large whiff of the air around him and noticed that he could smell himself. He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I fucking stink. Shower first, then grab more shit.", he muttered to himself.

Hidan looked around his room, resisting the urge to drop to his knees and pray to Jashin when he noticed that there was a connected bathroom to his dorm room. It seemed that Jashin rewarded those who were most faithful to him, Hidan mused silently. He dug through one of he bags he had brought up with him and grabbed out everything he would need for his shower. Shampoo, conditioner, body wash, a towel he was pretty sure his mother had stolen at one point. Once he gathered all of the things he would need, he practically dove for the bathroom.

When he entered the bathroom his eyes widened slightly, the damn thing was huge! Newly tiled floors felt cool under his bare feet, he couldn't help but think that it felt nice after the labor he had just put himself through. It had two cabinets to use for toiletries and the like, he liked the idea of being able to separate his shit from his roommates. He wasn't very good at sharing his space, much less the things that belonged to him. They even had separate sinks, was this a college dorm or a fancy ass rich man's bathroom?

He padded his way towards the old school style clawed bathtub a through back the plain white shower curtain. He immediately turned the shower on full blast as hot as he could stand it. He through off his clothes with record speed and stepped under the warm spray, letting out a contented sigh when he felt all of his muscles begin to relax.

He made quick work of washing his hair and body, not wanting to linger too long. He wanted to get all of his shit unpacked and put away before he had to start class next week. The sooner he got that done, the sooner he could start exploring the campus that he was to call home. He got lost easily, so wandering around in his new surroundings would be for the best. The last thing he wanted was to look like an ass on his first day of classes because he got lost of the way there. They had given him a map of the campus when he had gotten his room key but he couldn't read a map for the life of him.

Exploring this place was his only hope.

Once his body was scrubbed clean of the grime and sweat that he had accumulated during his journey from his car to the room he cut the water off and reached blindly for his towel. He let out a groan of frustration and was about to throw back the curtain when he felt a towel being dropped into his outstretched hand.

Odd...

"What the fuck?!", he yelped, throwing back the curtain in his distress, completely forgetting that he was as naked as the day he was born. His eyes widened when he took in the form of the blond standing a few inches away from the bathtub he was currently occupying.

"You must be my new roommate, un. I'm Deidara.", the blond smirked, tucking his hands in the pockets of a black and white pull over sweatshirt.

"What the fuck are you doing in the bathroom?! I'm naked!", Hidan barked.

"I can see that, you might want to put that towel around your waist, un. Wouldn't want you to pull a scared turtle because your important bits for a little chilly, yeah.", the blond, Deidara, sighed, shaking his head slowly.

The silver haired teens eyes widened in realization. He was naked. In the bathroom. With his roommate. That was another man.

He quickly wrapped the towel firmly around his hips and hopped out of the bathtub, trying not to look his roommate in the eyes.

" _Great first impression, ass. Way to make yourself look like a total dick weed."_ , Hidan moaned internally.

He exited the bathroom, his shoulder brushing against his roommates as he passed by. The bathroom may have been large, but it wasn't quite big enough to fit two full grown teenage boys comfortably. He padded over to where he had dumped his bags before his shower and dug through the one that held most of his clothes, grabbing the first clean pair of boxers, clean shirt, and clean pair of jeans that his hands could find. He wanted to be dressed and be dressed _now._

He knew that Deidara had followed him out of the bathroom and figured that the blond had already seen him naked so there was no point in going back into the bathroom to get dressed. He dropped the towel around his hips and got dressed at record breaking speeds, making sure that his back was turned.

Little did he know that his roommate was subtly checking out every single inch of his back, ass, and legs. He could feel eyes on his back but chose to ignore them in favor of getting himself covered as quickly as humanly possible.

Once he was dressed and satisfied, Hidan turned back around and got a better look at the person he would be rooming with. Long blond hair cascaded down his back, ending at the middle of his spine. A fringe covered his left eye and part of his hair was pulled back in a sort of half pony tail. Hidan decided that it fit the blond perfectly. A single azure colored eye bore into his own violet colored ones, almost as if the blond was taking in every inch of the silver haired teen as he could. Hidan caught a small glimpse of what he figured might be tattoos on the blonds hands.

' _Interesting.'_ , Hidan thought with a small smirk.

"You never did tell me your name, un.", Deidara pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Hidan Molitva", Hidan introduced, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Deidara Bombit', un", the blond smirked.

"A pleasure.", Hidan drawled, a teasing smirk plastered on his face.

"Likewise, yeah.", the blond responded with a playful roll of his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well, there's the first chapter of Sadistically Artistic! What did you think, yeah?! Be honest now! I know both of them are probably a little OOC but that's what I like about Fanfiction, I can molest their personalities to meet my needs, ha!**

 **Anyway!**

 **If you enjoyed please leave a review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Side note! Should I focus solely on the HidaDei love or should we add a few more lovely couples into the mix? Lemme know!**

 **Translation time!**

 **Molitva -Prayer in Russian**

 **Bombit' - Bomb in Russian**

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
